Fantasia 2000 (1999) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fourty three movie spoof of Fantasia 2000 (1999). Cast *Pongo and Perdita (from 101 Dalmatians) (plus Pongo and Perdita's children) as Colorful Triangles *Rhinos, Wolf Hunters, Hippos, and Elephants (from Robin Hood) as Black Triangles *Sonic and Friends (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Whales *Fireman Sam (from Fireman Sam) as Duke *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Flying John *Murfy (from Rayman) as Joe *Madam Mim (from The Sword in the Stone) as Killjoy Margaret *Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) as Rachel *Roger and Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Rachel's Parents *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Tin Soldier *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Ballerina *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Jack-in-the-Box *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Yo-Yo Flamingo *Hoodlums (from Rayman 3) as Snooty Flamingos *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Yen Sid *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Mickey Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Magic Brooms *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Donald Duck *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Daisy Duck *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Noah *Various Cartoons as Animals *Elsa (from Frozen) as Spring Sprite *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Elk *Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Firebird (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *fx4.wav *Spin 2.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *4 clash 2.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Scenes *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1: Intro. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2: Symphony No. 5. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3: Pines of Rome. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4: Rhapsody In Blue. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5: Piano Concerto No 2, Allegro, Opus 102. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6: Carnival Of The Animals, Finale. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7: Officer Dibble's Apprentice Is Top Cat. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8: Pomp and Circumstance, Marches #1, 2, 3, & 4. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9: Firebird Suite. *Fantasia 2000 (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10: Ending. Trivia *Top Cat will be wearing Mickey's blue shorts, brown shoes, red cloak, and blue Sorcerer's apprentice hat, and will have a magic wand, but will also pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, and as he uses it, he chops up the broomsticks. *Hugo will have two lightsabers, one being light blue, and the other being green, and since Hugo's light blue lightsaber will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff01.wav, his green lightsaber will have the fx4.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Bowser Koopa's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Officer Dibble's Apprentice is Top Cat will be performed by The Inr Symphony Orchestra, Brussels, Conducted by Franz Andre, told by Don Wilson, and adapted by Alan Livingstone throughout the entire movie. *Pomp and Circumstance will be performed by James Levine, the Chicago Symphony Orchestra and Kathleen Battle, and told by Pat Carroll throughout the entire movie. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoof Category:Fantasia 2000 Movie Spoofs